Should've Read the Fine Print
by Xycopathic
Summary: In which Gabriel mourns the loss of someone he loved - all because he didn't read the fine print.


**Should've Read the Fine Print**

**In which Gabriel mourns the loss of someone he loved - all because he didn't read the fine print.**

**So this has been in my drive for a long time, and I'm ****_finally_**** happy enough with it to post! Again, this is angst and that is not my stong point, but I feel like it's not that bad :) Enjoy!**

"Finally," Gabriel breathed excitedly as he united the Ladybug and Cat miraculous. He had finally defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir with his latest akuma. Too excited to wait and look at their identities, he had locked them in his lair, bolting straight out to free his wife. Grinning in anticipation, he looked one last time at an unconscious Emilie.

"I wish to have my healthy wife back beside me," he announced triumphantly, uniting the two miraculouses. There was a flash of bright light, and for the first time in years, Emilie's eyes opened. For a moment, Gabriel could only stare. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, and the joy he felt was spreading throughout his body, engulfing him and rendering him unable to function. Shaking himself out of it, Gabriel strided forward and opened her chamber, allowing his beautiful wife - _goodness she was beautiful!_ \- to step out. She didn't get far before he was practically pouncing on her jubilantly.

"Emilie!"

Emilie looked around in confusion before focusing on her husband in front of her.

"Gabriel? What happened?"

Gabriel engulfed her in a hug, unable to contain the bubbling feelings of love and joy pouring out of him, coursing through his veins. Finally, he looked up.

"The peacock miraculous was damaged. You've been in a coma for over a year, but I was able to wake you up and bring you from the brink of death."

He watched her, waiting for a reaction. The one he got, however, was not… not what he expected.

Emilie looked _panicked_. She grabbed her husband's shoulders.

"And just how did you wake me up?"

Gabriel showed her the Ladybug and Cat miraculous.

"Using a wish, of course. It was the only way."

Emilie paled.

"Gabriel! Using a wish comes with a price! Didn't you know?" Gabriel tilted his head, confused. Thinking back, he remembered reading something about a price in one of his scrolls, but he'd written it off as a translation error. "To wake me from a coma would send another into the same state," she explained. "Someone else close to you, so as not to disrupt the balance of the universe. Which means you probably sent-"

"Adrien!" Gabriel gasped in horror, all the feelings of joy shattering into pieces, stabbing him into a million pieces. Hoping it wasn't true, that his baby was okay, he ran to the elevator, quickly entering the mansion in search of his beloved son. Emilie stayed behind, looking forlornly around at the decorations. In a frenzy, Gabriel searched Adrien's room up and down, finding no trace of the boy. His panic only grew. The stabbing got worse until he could barely breathe.

_Where was he?_

After searching the entire mansion - the _entire mansion_… _twice!_ \- without success, he ran up to his lair, feeling worse than he ever had in his life - even when Emilie went into her coma.

_Ladybug and Cat Noir might know._

As he ran into the lair, panicking, he saw that baker girl - Marinette? Marinesse? It didn't really matter right now - cradling his poor son's bright blond head in her lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Gabriel's heart finally gave out, breaking into a million pieces, leaving him numb and unable to breathe… to _think_.

"Adrien," Marinette (_Ladybug? _Gabriel thought through his grief) cried, having not noticed Gabriel yet. "Wake up, please! I need you!" But the boy was unresponsive. Gabriel felt his own eyes filling up with tears.

"Adrien is Cat Noir?" Gabriel couldn't help but ask as he walked further into his lair, stifling a sob. Marinette looked up, she saw Gabriel, her face hardened into a cold sneer.

"You. I'm assuming you've made your wish?"

Gabriel nodded, cowering when she glared at him.

"And what exactly _was _this wish?"

"I asked to bring my wife back from the magical coma she was in," he explained, trying his best not to collapse in anguish.

Marinette's face went slack with shock. As Gabriel stepped forward to look at his son, to get one glimpse of the only one he'd ever loved more than Emilie, her face hardened again and she protectively shielded Adrien from him.

"You don't deserve to see him," she hissed. "You sent your son into a coma! The wish comes with a price!" Gabriel felt his brain shut down.

His son was gone, past the point of repair.

Because of him.

Why had everyone known but him?

_He should've known._

_He should've read the fine print._

**Hey guys.**

**So where did this come from? Well, I'm honestly terrified he'll - Gabriel will - win and... this is what happens- Adrien dies instead. I've seen lots of theories about it and honestly it makes perfect sense… So although I suck at angst (I love fluff lol) I wrote this piece. So um yeah. I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, they really make my day :) **

**Lol bye y'all - until next time!**


End file.
